Transformers: Future book1
by blazerplanet221
Summary: Many years after the Great war, a autobot finds himself defending a autobot named Alpha Majitron. With his friends Rosastorm and Powertron and more will start an adventure.
1. Chapter 1

"The Great War was a terrible time. But it ended. And peace formed between us cybertronians and the humans on earth. I am twao-chin of cybertron but my codename is Speedster. Although the original decepticons were defeated, a new line of evil warriors have appeared. The Alpha autobot team was formed to combat them. This story is about the Great War II. Read on."

An autobot was reading the journal. "Quickstorm, come!" a female voice called. "Wait. I'm reading the journal of Speedster from about three decades ago." Quickstorm answered. "Good! But look!" she called back. "Whatever, Rosestorm." Quickstorm sighed. Quickstorm followed Rosestorm to a dark room. Then she lit it up with her finger mechanism. "What?" Quickstorm yelled impatient. "Quickstorm cool your circuits! This is proof that will get Alpha Majitron out of jail. "Yeah!" Quickstorm gleefully cheered. They ran towards the door. "Then we can go see Jhon back in the city." Rosestorm said. "Okay open up the door". Quickstorm pressed some buttons on the door. But the computer system replied "Access denied!" "Um… You can fix that…..right?" Quickstorm asked, doubting Rose could crack the code. "Did you lock us in when you temporally scrambled the system?" Quickstorm asked calmly. But Rose was too focused on the code so he asked again a bit louder. "Did you?" But she ignored him. So he gave her a big yell. "DID YOU LOCK US IN WHEN YOU TEMPORALLY SCRAMBLED THE SYSTEM?"

"Oh my Primus, Quickstorm I did!" Rosestorm yelled back. Then both of them got quiet. "Sorry." Rosestorm said, embarrassed with herself. "No Rose, I'm sorry." Quickstorm said a minute later. Quickstorm, an autobot with a nice blue chrome face, bright green optics, a shiny blue chrome chest plate with a red autobot symbol, and strong blue legs is very determined to win no matter how the ways things look. Quickstorm is a recruit. Rosestorm is second-in-command in the FCTF (Female Cybertronian Training Facility). She has beautiful pink spiky hair hanging down low on her face, once covering her left eye, her chest pink with a silver line in the middle, silver pink legs, and a powerful pink mega gun. Quickstorm has two black pistols which does not cause nearly as much damage as Rosestorm's mega gun. Why a strong female is working with a new recruit? You'll figure out soon. "So I guess we're stuck in here until someone finds us." Rosestorm said, trying not to state the obvious (which she did).

But Quickstorm wasn't angry. He sat on some trash and re-opened the digital book and began reading. "It has been about forty nine years since the Great War has ended. No problems usually happen on cybertron, but on earth the humans are killing each other. So mini-cons help protect humans from being assaulted. For real, the people of cybetron were really relaxed. They were really grateful to the humans because they helped save the ending of the Great Wars. And now humans are beginning to move to this planet. All humans will go to Cyber Rogai city where they'll be safe. Everything was so peaceful. I couldn't believe it. But then all that sudden happiness ended when Rogai city was attacked. Unauthorized cybertronian ships flew above Rogai and dropped bombs on the buildings. Thankfully, no one was hurt, but the people who had committed the crime weren't off the hook. Me, a female autobot named Thundercrystal, and a veteran named Bumblebee were assigned to find and capture those who caused the destruction."

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Quickstorm is reading the journal.

Me, Bumble bee and the female Thundercrystal drove silently down the metallic road. "Hey." I spoke up. "I'm Speedster. I know bumble bee, but who might you be?" I asked. I never like going on mission without knowing my team-mates. The nice dark brown cybertronian vehicle spoke up. "I'm Thundercrystal. " she responded. She said nothing more. The whole mission (for that day) was nothing but pure silence. Bumblebee, before he became the famous cybertronian he is known today, was known as chatterbox, so I was deeply dumbfounded that he was that quiet. But I guess the war shook Bee up.

We returned to base. "Found nothing, sir." I reported to the great Ultra Magnus. "Nothing? We have to make sure the humans are protected." Ultra Magnus said upset. "Jetfire, Jetstorm! Come into Social command center at once!" he called. In a matter of seconds, the two twins, one with a orange helmet and orange feet, orange elbow blade, and flaming jetpack, and one with all the same just blue and has no helmet just a visor. (AUTHOR NOTE: THESE ARE MY IDEAS OF THE OFFICIAL TRANSFORMERS CHARACTERS). "Jetfire, Jetstorm! Trans-fuse into Safeguard!" Magnus commanded. The two awesome robots transform into one part of the body and then combine. "Safeguard, take the humans in Rogai to SGPC P!" Magnus ordered. "Okay sir!" Safeguard responded. He transformed into a gigantic starship and blasted through the roof. Magnus knew I was astounded.

I asked with respect "What is SGPC one?" He answered "SGPC is Safeguard protection city one. As silly as those twins can be, they created a city months after the war ended." Then I nodded and walked away. I transformed into my amazing (if I say so myself) vehicle form. I said my entry code that opened the door of my house. I walked in and relaxed.

"Wow this story is cool." Quickstorm said. "Stop reading that scrap and help me out!" Rosestorm said. Then, suddenly someone knocked on the door. "Oh…. Hide!" Rosestorm said in panic. Quickstorm grabbed Rosestorm's hand and became invisible. Not even a state of the art energon tracer could find him. A heavy armed cybertronian opened up the door. He saw that Speedster's digital journal was accessed. "Hmmm…. Someone was in here." The large cybertronian said. "Out to help Alpha Majitron? Guess that's a thing we have in common." The cybertronian said. "Powertron?"

Quickstorm reverted out of his invisible state. "We have to save him." He said. But Powertron ignored him and asked "Hey Quickstorm, who's that pretty lady over there? I might wanna meet her in my-" but Quickstorm, furious, cut him off. "Let's go! Alpha is in trouble!" The three autobots transformed. Quickstorm became a silver and blue vehicle, while Powertron became a red and blue truck and Rosestorm became a graceful flying machine, of course pink and some green parts showing. They had their stuff and will bring it to the CC (Cybertronian court).

"Alpha…. I will get you out." Quickstorm said to himself. Powertron heard him and said "We'll get him out. Don't worry kid. Plus it's for your little girlfriend-who's gonna be MINE."


End file.
